


Dinner for Two

by ChaoticEcho, ThatsMetal



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cock, Anal Sex Teased, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Movie, Sex, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Tongue Sex, Transformation, Vore, Xenophilia, movie!verse, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEcho/pseuds/ChaoticEcho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMetal/pseuds/ThatsMetal
Summary: "My sweet, tender, mouthwatering Eddie~""And what is that supposed to mean?" Eddie asks. "I'm not sure if you wanna fuck me or eat me.""Both," Venom answers without skipping a beat.  "Mostly, fuck."______________________It is a lot of trouble keeping a growing symbiote sated, especially when tater tots, chocolate, and the flesh of the living is not all he hungers for.  Just when Eddie thought they were going to be able to control Venom's appetite, he finds himself back on the menu, though not at all in the way he expected.





	Dinner for Two

**_“Time for a snack for_ ** _my **snack.”**_

Venom’s chuckle rumbles through Eddie’s mind, reverberating through its deepest recesses. His glee is only in part because he gets his cut from their supermarket outings. He has been fascinated by shopping centers ever since they went out to the first one. Rows and rows of snacks all colorfully decorated, arranged in neat little ordered stacks rather than piles, and wrapped up right like gifts—another wonderful Earth custom. Most of them contain little more than garbage, certainly, but that does nothing to mar the festivity of the thing. And to think these stores exist on almost every corner. Some so large it would take him several bounds to cross. He wants to try them all out, but Eddie is very particular about his little one and their little neighboring morsel who runs it.

Eddie can't help but flinch when Venom first pipes up. He's getting more and more accustomed to having another voice in his head, but it still can startle him when he speaks up for the first time after a period of quiet. What he _is_ getting better at, though, is resisting the instinct to answer him aloud. _"Yeah yeah,"_ he thinks back. _"On my way to get some right now."_ He doesn't quite know what to make of being called a snack himself, so he chooses not to address it. There are more important things to worry about. He is due for some proper grocery shopping.

 ** _”What are we getting today,_** _Eddie **,”**_ Venom asks teasingly, already knowing the right answer and making sure his ride does too.

 _"I know you're gonna want some form of protein,"_ he begins. _"And I know just a place to get some. I think you'll like it. Chock full of all kinds of seafood right outta the bay."_

 ** _”Oh?”_**  Now that piques his interest. **_As long as it’s_** _fresh **.”**_

_"Definitely. And don't worry, they have your other favorites too."_

**_“Chocolate~”_** he rumbles in approval and goes silent for now, enjoying the scenic view. Eddie does as well. It's been a little while since he had the means to shop here. Being a family-run business, this market doesn't exactly have the same convenient price tag of a chain, but now that he's getting work again, he can better afford it. More importantly, he can afford the fresh-caught seafood that can't be beat by any chain.

Venom picks and probes at the recesses of his mind to get a better idea what is up, but older memories are always harder to access. Ones Eddie isn’t actively trying to share doubly so. Not that he would ever let his nibble know that.

When they reach their destination, Eddie hops off the trolley and heads for the entrance. Outside, this looks just about like any other supermarket.  Inside, though, is almost another world. All kinds of foods not available in regular supermarkets are stacked up in row after row of shelves, but Eddie knows Venom hardly gives a thought about exotic fruits or international snacks (well, aside from chocolate). Nah, he's taking his cart right to the back where all the meat and fish is.

 ** _“Ooooh....”_**. Now this is more he likes it. **_“Eddie. Eddie, what are those?”_** he asks, dragging his host towards the frogs of all things.

 _"Eh...?"_ Oh no. _"They're, uh...they're amphibians? The french like to eat their legs? They're, uh, not very meaty."_ He hopes that will detract him from wanting to try frog. 

It doesn’t work.  **" _I_ _like them!”_** Venom bellows, salivating through Eddie’s shirt as his head emerges through the host’s stomach to take a closer look. Several of the slimy treats hop back in alarm. **_”Let’s try one!”_** Of course soon after something else catches his attention and Brock is dragged in the opposite direction. **_“Eddie, what is that!?”_**  He goes for the sea urchins. They are labeled and he _can_ read, by the way, he is just extraordinarily lazy and prefers to have the labels dictated to him.

"Jesus!" Eddie can't help but mutter that aloud when Venom actually rears his head through his torso.  He desperately closes her jacket to try and hide the alien face, grunting when he is suddenly pulled from frogs to something...worse. _"Th-...Those are sea urchins. I don't even know how humans eat them._ "

 ** _“Whole! Crunchy!”_** Venom infers aloud. Who wouldn’t with all those delectable-looking spines? Next it’s the star fish and the sharks. Anything with a pulse he demands to try.

_"Jesus, why can't you be interested in the usual classics here? What about the abalone, sand dab, shrimp or Dungeness crab? That's the good stuff!"_

**_”Mmm...”_** Venom allows him to turn their attention to the other bits. The shrimp are less than impressive. Such tiny nibbles. But the others have potential. **_”Yes. Good. Try all,”_** he answers like the intrusive thought he is.

**_“Fresh. Drizzled with chocolate.”_ **

He tugs a little closer towards the large enclosure where a whole, live octopus swims. **_“Oh_** _Eddie. **You did so good to bring us here.”**_   The symbiote is having a hard time not making them salivate.

 _"Whoah whoah whoah..."_ Eddie starts. _"We can't afford that whole thing. Besides...octopus are so smart. I'd feel bad having that thing killed and eating it."_   He shudders. _"And trust me...you don't want seafood and chocolate together.  But look, I can splurge a little on some good stuff. I think you'll be pretty happy."_

 ** _“We have somewhat different tastes, Eddie,”_** Venom assures. **_“It’s not nice to bring us to this tempting gallery and only snag a few treats...”_**

_"Seafood is pretty expensive, though. I can't buy all that much at once. But I can always come back for more."_

Venom whines. But he knows better by this point than to suggest just taking it without paying. **_”We could get more money!”_**

_"And we will! But not all at once, you know. You gotta be patient.  If you make me spend all my food budget here and now, I won't be able to buy anything else for you ‘til my next paycheck. We'll just be stuck with the crap in my freezer for two whole weeks."_

That causes his guest to rumble out a growl. **_”Could just take more money.”_**

_"And be like the scumbag who's brain we ate back at the convenience store? No way."_

**_”Take_** _his **money.”**_ But he doesn’t complain too much after that. He does, however, insist on a frog.

Eddie finally caves and picks one out to take, along with a pound of just about everything he listed before. He is still gonna have to pay a pretty penny for this, and he knows damn well he's probably gonna be encouraged to eat it all tonight, but what can he do but sate his new friend?

 ** _“Eddie. Eddie!! Don’t forget chocolate,”_** he is reminded before they get to checkout.  **_“And tots!”_**

Eddie sighs, but he can't help but smirk a bit. _"Right, right. Here, I can show you the international candies they got here."_

Venom needs a whiff of them before they go in the cart if they’re budgeting. He pokes out through the shirt again and browses through the assortment only to hiss. The downside of packaging. **_”Can’t smell!  What’s best?”_**

"Hey!" he hisses and tries hiding Venom again. _"Cut that out, will ya?"_ he huffs, browsing through the choices and grabbing a couple packages that he's familiar with. _"There. You'll like those."_

Venom inspects the colorful wrapping dubiously, but slinks back inside and nuzzles invisibly around his host’s throat. **_“Fine. Now buy it. Time to eat!”_**

 _"Alright, alright!"_ Obviously, he's got to get back home fast before Venom shows his face in broad daylight. Eddie heads straight for checkout.

As he does so, Venom inspects the posters on the walls through Eddie’s peripheral vision and lazily counts off patterns in the laminate floor while they get their things.  And if Eddie feels the ghost of a hand running down his thigh, well, he never was very good at keeping to himself.

**_”So soft, Eddie. All those beers~”_ **

Eddie tenses, having to fight _hard_ not to freak out in the middle of having his items checked. There he goes again, saying things and acting in a way that...concerns him. He can't possibly focus on reacting to that in the middle of this, and the damn thing is that Venom probably knows that full well.

Venom himself picks up on that train of thought and chuckles to himself.  Oh, he does.  He knows _all_ too well the conflict in his little nibble’s head. How cute... so concerned about blending in in public. The symbiote continues to swirl around just under his skin, making it feel like he is outside, curling around and caressing Eddie’s shoulders, neck, and waist.  ** _“Hungry.”_** He reminds when they get through check-out and the human is caught spacing.

Eddie still can't help but tense and subtly wiggle each specific body part as Venom bothers at them. God, he hopes he isn't turning red. He very quickly tries to gather his stuff and catch a trolley back home. When they are finally standing still and focused solely on keeping track of the stops, he lets himself turn his attention to his little friend again.

_"So...So what the hell was that, huh?"_

**_“Hungry~”_** the deep voice rumbles again into a smooth purr.

 _"Y-...yeah. We'll take care of that, buddy,"_ Eddie mentally stammers, trying to ignore that tone in Venom’s voice and what it might be implying.

The chuckle rumbles quietly back to the deeper parts of his mind, but allows him some temporary relief while they unpack the groceries and start to get the food ready. Venom so enjoys watching Eddie do his chores.

He may not be the greatest chef, but Eddie had to learn how to cook seafood to survive in a town like San Fran. He very quickly gets multiple pots steaming, knowing Venom might try and make him eat something raw if he gets impatient.

But Venom is not planning on letting Eddie get off with it that easily. He waits ‘til his host tries to quickly shuffle all the seafood towards the steamers before enveloping him and taking the reins. **_“Mmmm....”_** Fully formed, he looks over their bounty, tongue flicking out to sample the delicate air.  He picks up the crab first and gives it a little squish, laughing when it tries to snap at him. **_“Aaaaaah.....”_** that tongue snakes out, carefully avoiding snips as it laps against an eye.  
  
The next moment there’s a resounding _Crunch_ as he bites clean through that tasty head. **_“Mmmm.... zesty.”_**

His blazed white eyes narrow as they toss the crab into the pot Eddie was going to steam it in anyway.  Next his gaze fixes on their little green friend. **_“You are kind of cute... maybe we’ll keep you as a pet.”_** The barrel raised livestock just croaks despondently. **_“Mmm. On second thought....”_**

Eddie is forced to sort of play an audience now that Venom has taken over, but he offers mental protest as best he can. _"Hey! You couldn't wait just a few minutes?!"_

Venom’s snaking tongue pauses in its coiling around the amphibian. **_”We did wait! Not letting you ruin the good parts.”_** He peers back through the bag, disregarding the shrimp and instead settling on the abalone. There’s one that’s barely still alive. It will do. He pops it into his mouth with a crunch. The fish looks okay too. He snatches the head off and skewers an eyeball with his claw, tossing it into his mouth and popping it against his tongue with great relish.  ** _“There. We left you the parts you want. Aren’t we generous?”_** He puts the froggy back in his paper bag for now. Dessert. He’ll need something to wash the taste of the other out of their mouth once Eddie has had his share. Once he finishes chewing his eye, he swallows before peeling back to give Eddie control again.

"Ugh..." Eddie groans. He didn't even do him the favor of eating the frog for him. "Yeah, yeah." Generous indeed. The crab has definitely had its structural integrity compromised, but hopefully it'll still be able to cook up alright. He tries to pick up where he left off. He wants to bread the abalone and the fish.

Now that the worst of Venom’s hunger is sated by those tasty bites, the symbiote goes back to curling his invisible form around Eddie from behind, much like if he was standing there his thick, muscular arms crossed around the human’s waist and his broad, powerful chest hugging against Eddie’s back. Off the reflection of the cutlery he can see his inner demon’s toothy smile peering over his shoulder.

Once again, Eddie tenses up, but now he can openly squirm and speak up about it. "A-Alright," he begins, instinctually turning around to face that damn grin of his and huffing when he is not really there. "You...You wanna explain what you're doing?"

 ** _“Heh heh heh... why so touchy? Eddie doesn’t like a hug~?”_** he teases. **_“We are always together, Eddie. We wouldn’t want you to feel lonely.”_**

"Wha?" He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought that might be implied. "How could anyone get lonely with a--" parasite "--permanent companion like you?"

 ** _“Or maybe you would just like more of this...”_** Venom grabs two handfuls of his ass and gives those juicy cheeks a squeeze.

Okay, now Eddie _does_ freak out, uttering a pathetic shriek as he tries jumping out of those hands' grasp. Despite himself, he is feeling his cheeks warm up. It is just embarrassment, that's all. "H-Hey! What the hell has gotten into you?"

 ** _“We learned something interesting when we were around Anne. And inside of her.”_** he continues on seductively. **_”What a surprise that you have been inside of her too. Though it has been quite some time, hasn’t it?”_** he asks rhetorically already knowing full well from Eddie’s own reckoning of how long it has been.

Eddie can just feel that tongue slinking along his shoulder.

"Hey...h-hey, you didn't have any right snooping around in her memories too." God, but being reminded of that does bring back a question that's remained at the back of his mind—that kiss Anne gave to him while Venom was bonded to her. She insisted that it was his idea, and he thought that was just her being shy and covering her own ass, but...what if she wasn't? At the feeling of his tongue, Eddie shudders and reflexively tries to swat it away. "C-Come on! What are you thinking? That kind of thing...What concern is that to you?"

 ** _“All of your concerns are ours, Eddie. But don’t let us distract you.”_** Venom sinks back into his host’s recesses. **_“Enjoy your dinner. Seafood is an aphrodisiac, is it not~?”_** he cites Eddie’s own knowledge with one last resounding chuckle.

Oh God. Eddie swallows hard. What the hell is going on with his head-mate now? He glances back to the pots, unsure if he wants to eat any of his purchases much anymore after _that_ little factoid.  
  
Oh, but he is definitely eating it. Venom might be keeping quiet, but he gives Eddie’s own hunger a nudge.

Eddie sighs. Knowing this is a losing battle, he gives in and returns his attention to the seafood. Maybe...Maybe Venom will calm down again once they have both had their fill. He purrs vaguely from his subconscious when he finally lays the meal out in front of them and gets ready to take a bite. Eddie gulps before he even brings it up to his lips.  He doesn't like the sound of that.  Will he ever eat in peace again?

It is a little less appealing to Venom dead, but fresh meat is a lot better than rotten. He never wants them to do that again. And even though it is not still alive and wriggling, Eddie’s cooking admittedly does some interesting things to the taste and texture.  
  
Eddie waits a bit...and when it seems Venom will remain quiet or at least...not weird...he allows himself to take a bite of the abalone. Ah...it's been so long since he could afford to have any of this...

Aw.... now _that’s_ cute. Venom observes his host’s outbreak of happiness and dips his tendrils into it. What an adorable sensation.  Whatever he personally thinks of it, Eddie definitely enjoys the taste. Maybe he does not need to experience their food firsthand. Tasting it through Eddie’s perspective is about as good as having it himself. And Eddie certainly does enjoy it. He hadn't realized just how much he missed all the best seafood San Fran had to offer until now. Now that he is beginning to feel at ease again, he more eagerly digs into his veritable seafood masterpiece, cutting up breaded bits of fish and quickly deconstructing big and small shellfish alike to harvest the meat inside.

Sensing Eddie’s urgency, Venom is all too happy to help him. While he is cutting up fish, tendrils are snaking around from behind him. They go unnoticed until there is a crunch of a crab leg being broken off and it’s tender bounty extracted. But rather than make off with it, Venom offers it up to Eddie’s lips. **_“Say aaaah~”_**

Eddie blinks when he finally takes notice. "Oh, ah...thanks?" He knows Venom is just eager to have him fill up quicker, but he is not complaining. He does give the symbiote a strange look at his prompt though. No way.

 ** _“Come on.”_** He coaxes again. **_”aaah”_**

"Ugh, come on," Eddie groans. "Do you want me to have it or do you want it for yourself?"

**_“We know you want it.”_ **

"Not _that_ badly..." he lies.

.....

Eddie tries to see if he can surprise him and snatch it up from him with a snap of his teeth.

About that time, Venom is presented with a mental image of himself jerking the meat back from Eddie’s waiting lips as he tries to take the bite and gasps.

 ** _”We would_** _never **.”**_   How cruel!  But actually, now that Eddie gave him the idea, he probably would.  Still, it just seems like such a scandalous thing to think when Eddie barely knows them yet. He huffs when the bite is snatched away but _certainly_ makes no attempt to tease with it.

"Hmph. I'm not so sure." Venom has kind of been surprising him a lot already today. But Eddie tries to get back to his meal.

Unfortunately, Venom is not done helping yet. Wherever Brock is grazing he sees if he can help cut up another bite of fish or break through another shell to give him better, quicker, more personable access to what he wants, reveling in each of his host’s bites and the blissful eternities of chewing and savoring. Oh, now he is the one getting heated. His gluttony flares through more and more, touching on and mixing with Eddie’s own.

In the food lust he tries to keep their next bites no more than seconds apart from Eddie’s lips.

Spurred on by their mixing hunger and enjoyment, Eddie quickly loses track of just how fast he is accepting the food from Venom. It is not the first time he has fallen into a feeding frenzy because of him, but it is the first time Venom has directly helped feed him all through it.

Of course, the lust for food is not the only thing of Venom’s that flares up. As Eddie eagerly stuffs their face and fills their belly he cannot help but pet the sides of Eddie’s neck and whisper words of encouragement. At first it is so light that it just blends in with the rhythm of his munching but as their belly fills, Venom’s tone becomes more urgent and enraptured. **_“Good, Eddie,”_** He trills. **_“That’s it.”_**

His stomach churns under the weight of its meal but it does feel different and not at all as uncomfortable as Eddie might expect.

By this point, the faint rumbling from his overworked stomach is being drowned out by the rumbling voice in his head. Hearing Venom's words so clearly in his mind seems to finally wake Eddie up and snap him out of his spell. He blinks and realizes that his plate is nearly empty. He knew this was likely going to happen, but he still swears under his breath and rubs over his belly. Even if doesn't hurt, strangely enough, he can feel there is not a lot of room left to spare. The fact that he is eating for two now does not change the size of his stomach.

Those succulent bites have been making Venom lose his mind. Even as full as they are he keeps goading Eddie on, picking up the last little morsels and offering them up to tempt him. **_“That’s it.... just a little more. A couple more munches.”_** Venom’s phantom hands return to entwine with Eddie’s own fingers and stroke over their growing mound of a stomach, so lovely and taut.

Eddie sighs, knowing there's no point in not eating the last of the food now. In all honesty, he wants them about as bad as Venom wants him to eat them. When those hands come back, though, he has enough of a mind to jump a bit and try to shake them off. "Wh-what are you doing?"

 ** _”Feels good.“_** Venom insists. How isn’t that the most obvious thing in the world? And why try so hard to resist it?

Eddie doesn't quite know how to respond to that at first. He realizes that yeah, it does feel kinda good, and that makes his face heat up again. After another hard swallow and a nervous nibble at the inside of his lip, he speaks up. "Since...Since when are you so worried about me feeling good?"

 ** _”Foolish Eddie... feels good for_** _us **,** **”**_ he emphasizes. It goes both ways. **_”What is good for you is good for me.”_**

That makes perfect sense to Eddie, but, "It's still...strange..." is all he can think to offer as an argument.

Venom goes back to rubbing their hands over their middle’s most sensitive spots and moaning with delight. **_“So full.... very good....”_** Those invisible clawed fingers do wander a little lower to brush experimentally around their thighs. He knows what they want.... but he can feel Eddie’s fear that he will take it. Eddie must admit to wanting it first. All on his own. And ask for it. 

Everywhere his incorporeal claws trace goes warm and soon they are swimming in the pleasant heat. Venom revels in their belly’s sloppy digestive grumbles.  While he is at it, the symbiote coaxes Eddie’s own free hands to do the same, pressing along the outside of his belly. The heat is getting to Eddie.  He cannot bring himself to try and resist beyond squirming some in his seat. It is so strange to feel his hands being coaxed into touching himself like this. His stomach is more sensitive while it is so full. He is lucky Venom makes use of every extra calorie, or else he would have turned plenty round by now.  
  
When the symbiote starts to go down to his thighs, he reflexively squeezes them together. It is obvious what Venom wants, but Eddie still has the question of why. "C-Come on..." he mutters. "Is this really just about wanting to feel good?" He makes them both remember that kiss. Is that what that was all about?

He can feel the ghost of Venom’s own too-wide grin against his lips as his house guest chuckles, coyly evading answering a question Eddie seems so loathe to actually ask. While they are remembering things, Venom pulls them both a little deeper into that particular memory.... to the way his flesh pulsed hot against Eddie’s own. The feeling of his and Anne’s tongue slipping into his soft mouth and exploring its boundaries from the other side before plunging deeper..... and of course the surge. That incredible rush as he passed back between them to the host he really cared to be with and _filled_ Eddie’s so empty frame with his girth, weight, and _power_. When his fingers became their fingers again. His breaths their breathes. Every intimate connection between them rushing back at once until they were final, beautiful and complete. Venom pours that through their mind in case Eddie skipped over that part.

Going back to that memory was a big mistake. It only left him vulnerable to Venom hijacking it and making him remember it in detail he tried to clear from his mind. All those sensations coming back to him, leave Eddie almost panting until he finally thinks to take a hand back to cover his hanging mouth. He tries to look away. It was one thing to have Venom back as a partner, a friend he shared his body with. What he is suggesting though...Eddie cannot help but feel that is a line that should not be crossed.

Even though Eddie does not explicitly think it to him, his partner does sense the direction of his thoughts. Just a friend…

In a few moments the obtrusive sensation of fingers entwined with Eddie’s own melts away and he is left unbothered, if a little colder, as Venom sinks back to his hiding place.

Just a second ago, Eddie thought this was what he wanted, yet the moment Venom seemingly disappears on him, he begins to feel a slight panic creeping up.  "Wait..." he mutters. He could clearly feel his hurt at that thought. "I didn't realize that...I thought you just...You wanted to win Anne back too, and..."

 ** _“Of course we did... We love Anne.”_** But his tone definitely suggests that was not the sole end.

 _We love you too_ hangs un-spoken in the air.

It is the fact that it's unspoken that bothers Eddie. Even if they share a mind and their thoughts, it helps to have those kinds of things clearly stated. Either way, Eddie has figured it out now, and he turns his head down and nervously rubs the back of his neck as he processes it. "You...You gotta understand, this is all really new to me..." It's not at all that he doesn't care. Of course Venom means a lot to him too. It is why it hurt so much when he thought he was just a food source he could pilot around. Why he was so terrified when he believed Venom was going to burn up in that explosion. Why he was so quick to welcome him back when it turned out he survived. But does it mean he loves him too? They've still only been "together" for such a short time, yet by the nature of their joining, Venom knows absolutely all there is to him, so maybe that doesn't matter so much.

 ** _“Not as much as you think...”_** Venom perks at this new train of thought. **_“We can see everything, but full communion takes time. Still, we have gotten enough. The most important parts. And we like what we have known. We think we will like us even more as time goes by.”_**

"Ah..." So he didn't get everything at once. That makes Eddie feel a little better. It at least seems more fair. Still, there is the matter at hand here and now...Speaking of hands, his own curl into themselves where they sit over his thighs. It certainly has been quite a while. With Venom in his body, he hasn't _dared_ to touch himself and was just about to give that up entirely. He just couldn't imagine doing that with someone watching his every move through his own eyes.

 ** _“Why would we watch when we can help?”_** Venom catches a snippet of that thought.  **_”We could do all kinds of new things together, Eddie.”_**   He doesn’t hesitate to let his own eagerness and arousal leak through their bond.

Eddies mouth tightens as warmth returns to his face. He knows exactly how Venom would help...or maybe he doesn't. Either way, maybe there is no point in drawing lines in the sand when you are already sharing your body and every moment of your life with someone else. Their relationship is already about as intimate as it can get. That arousal finally gets to him, and it reflects in Eddie's own mind.  Before he knows it, he starts to grow hard. Even despite everything, he cannot help but tense up in shame over his head-mate seeing him like this.

Venom tuts. **_“Eddie, Eddie... such a silly thing to be embarrassed about. Take it from_** _me **,”**_ he breaks from his usual preferred pronoun.  Venom hesitates to share this, but he feels his host need some perspective.  For a moment, Eddie’s surroundings are suspended as he is engulfed in a memory that is not his own. A dark memory... full of strange geography, squirming shapes, and movement that is hard to comprehend, but Venom shows him the dullness of what must be more of his kind. The order. The pattern in the undulations swarming together rather than swirling into the wondrous manifold that they could be. **_“There is nothing shameful or wrong with doing what makes you feel good.”_** Of this he is deeply convicted.

Eddie gasps. Venom has only shown him a few of his own memories. Though the vision is so beyond anything he has seen before, with his head-mate’s perspective melded into his own, Eddie understands it completely. He begins to relax. "I suppose..." The memory dissolves back around them.  It's not like anyone else needs to know what the two of them do in private...just like no one else needs to know about Venom at all. His existence is just between the two of them.

 ** _“Now you are getting it,”_** Venom purrs in their ear. He pets their head, tendrils blossoming up from Eddie’s scalp to brush their hair aside.

Eddie tilts into it a bit, slowly allowing himself to enjoy the sensation before his eyes finally fall back on his plate. "Mmph...before ya get started though...no sense in saving that small amount for leftovers."

 ** _“Yessss,”_** the symbiote agrees with an emphatic hiss. His oily black fingers reach out beyond Eddie’s to snatch one of the last morsels first to offer him.

He takes another moment to try and get past his embarrassment over being fed before he leans in to take the bite.

 ** _“Good Eddie~”_** Venom rumbles, already moving his hand for the last bite. The good thing is that he has no shortage of hands. He can have one grabbing the food and another stroking their tight, churning belly and another still brushing his fingers to trace along the blush lines of Eddie’s neck. That makes Eddie shiver a bit, and he gets temporarily distracted from eating as such sensitive parts are bothered.

Of course, Venom is most eager to wet his tongue against their flesh... Eddie doesn’t see the second head emerging from his shoulder until it nuzzles against his cheek. The long tongue slicks under Eddie’s neck and presses its tip against his far cheek to keeps him from flinching.  It continues to hold their heads together from there.  **_“Last bite~. Last bite~. Savor it for us. Enjoy every munch~.”_** Venom trills with a singsong voice.

Another thing Eddie is still getting used to is the sight of Venom's head rearing beside him. He still can't help but flinch a little, but there is hardly any of the terror he felt when he first saw him. "Right..." He does his best to ignore that slimy tongue, already opening his mouth to accept the tidbit.

 ** _"Mmmm..."_** his companion hums in time with him. Such sweet and juicy, succulent meat. Venom tickles the lump with his tongue as it passes down their throat and then wraps his gooey form around Eddie's neck.  With a deep, throaty purr he nuzzles under their chin. **_"Thanks for the meal~"_** This is the best he has felt in an age.

Eddie makes sure to savor the bite as told, and he swallows it as slow as he can, shivering once again as Venom laps against his throat. "You're welcome," he replies.  A small, amused smirk forms on his face.

The symbiote stays coiled like a scarf around his neck for a moment, content to lavish a little longer in the after-dinner haze and just enjoy the feeling of fullness. But it isn't too long before he goes back to stroking their rounded belly with Eddie's hands. And it isn't too long after that before his touches get more amorous. He feeds Eddie the mental image of them curled up together in bed with Eddie as the little spoon while Venom continues to play with his chub and lick under his throat.

This time, Eddie doesn't offer any resistance, but he still blushes bright when his own hands are moved for him to touch such sensitive spots. That image, however, makes him grow impossibly red. He huffs when Venom makes him squeeze the layer of fat at his middle, though in truth it would be much thicker if not for the grinning glutton. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asks. "It's your own fault, you know.  And how come I have to be the little spoon?"

Venom's mirth grows with Eddie’s embarrassment. **_"Fault?_** _Pleasure **,"**_ Venom corrects him. **_"And you_** _are **little,"**_ he points out. Though pretty soon the train of thought morphs into a scene where Eddie is splayed out on the bed underneath the alien, sandwiched between the mattress and Venom's own powerful torso.  They have never had a real size to size comparison, but Eddie cannot help but notice that in the vision the symbiote’s meaty thighs are thicker than his own human waistline.

Eddie wants to argue back, but that image stuns him silent and all he can do is nibble his lip. That's. That's something alright.

 **_"My sweet, tender,_ ** _mouthwatering **Eddie~"**_

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asks. "I'm not sure if you wanna fuck me or eat me."

 ** _"Both,"_** he answers without skipping a beat.  **_"Mostly, fuck."_**

Eddie huffs. "Well I'd hope so. We had a deal."

 ** _"Of course. We'll never let you come to harm, Eddie,"_** he reassures. But he does fill Eddie's mind with explanations of other things "eating" could mean... like venom's "mask" slipping up his body slowly.... scrumptiously... his sharp teeth tickling against Eddie's soft skin and nicking it in the most delightful ways while Eddie’s own flesh is enveloped in Venom's warm, tight wetness. Their pulse all around him, loud in his ears. All of it dragged out so it can be enjoyed unlike in the past when the need to finish was more urgent. And then there are other ways he can be eaten..... Venom would love to show him firsthand what that flexible tongue can do as he makes them imagine it reaming Eddie's virgin back door with saliva before taking the plunge....

Oh what a thrill he gets when he feels the way the thought makes Eddie tremble.

Eddie is rendered completely unable to respond to that particular thought. He'd never had much interest in that kinda thing before, but with Venom so clearly suggesting how it could be, well...  It is impossible not to let his head-mate's lust influence him and make him curious.

 ** _"So what do you say, Eddie~? What shall we do~?"_** Venom goads, dying to play.

"I uh..." He gulps, trying to find his words again as he shakily pushes himself to his feet. "Maybe we'll just...go to the bed and see." But he wants to take care of the mess from dinner first. His apartment will stink of rotten fish if he leaves all those shells piled up. He starts moving to pick up the plates.

 ** _"Allow us,"_** Venom interjects. Calcium helps build strong bones after all. Waste not, want not. What a good Earth saying. He suits over Eddie, maybe taking a _little_ longer than he has in the past to form up, and goes through the remaining abalone shells, marveling for a moment at the sheen they give off before tossing them down the hatch for a little after-dinner crunch. He leaves the crab shell alone--it wasn't that good--and last but not least he can't forget his dessert. The poor little amphibian gets dropped unceremoniously in their mouth. Venom suckles on the slimy treat like a piece of candy for a moment while he puts Eddie's dishes away.  Only once the chore is finished does he swallow it whole. **_"There. All clean."_**

Ugh. At least that took care of the frog for him. "Thanks."

Venom strolls through his apartment and into the bedroom before collapsing back heavily on Eddie's--now their--bed. The moment he hits the mattress, the Venom exterior sinks away and leaves Eddie there to relax. He takes a breather once he's uncovered again. At that point, all he can think to do is lie in wait for Venom to make his next move.

Venom watches his train of thought like a cat. Since Eddie wants to leave things to him, he starts with something simple.... it doesn't really matter if he has them or not. Venom can go right through them, but apparently it is the custom to take them off. So when he starts to move again, he bubbles up through Eddie's skin and grabs hold of his host's pull-over with tiny spines, crawling it gently up and over Eddie's head.

In truth, Eddie hadn't really expected him to care if he was naked or not. He is a little startled at first, but he goes still so Venom can remove his shirt, leaving them with the view of his puffed-out stomach. Figuring he will want to get rid of those next, Eddie reaches down to begin undoing his pants.

The symbiote is indeed pleased by his willing attitude.  Once Eddie is done, the invisible hands curve around his belly and go back to rubbing it.... only they do not stay invisible for long. As Eddie watches his skin actually starts to depress, then a black handprint fills the depressions. From the bottom up his guest's clawed fingers fill the space, bubbling up from the skin and connecting back into Eddie from the wrists. Again, it is unnerving and feels a little weird but there is never any pain when his black tendrils bursts through.

 ** _"We love how soft you are."_** Venom purrs in his ear. That wicked face is forming right alongside his, slinking out of its hiding place and taking shape hunched over his shoulder as though peeking through the mattress. Soon enough Eddie himself is rising.  The covers fall away underneath him and are replaced by his symbiote's chiseled torso that cradles him from below.

Eddie fights to keep his breathing even when Venom first starts to appear, focusing on the way the hands feel on him rather than reflexively fearing his creepy arrival.  Just as he is about to huff and argue against that comment, he is lifted up.  Eddie cannot help but utter a small yelp. Well then. "N-not _that_ soft," he still tries to argue back as he steadies himself on top of his new partner.

 ** _"Mm mm mm."_**  Oh that deep, throaty laughter is so intoxicating. It shakes their whole body. **_"_** _We_ **can be soft too, you know."**  
  
He nuzzles Eddie closer, the tip of a clawed finger reaching up under his chin to tilt it up. Venom really doesn’t have good lips for kissing but he understands the mechanics of the thing. He searches Eddie's mind for other memories of him and Anne, hoping to find his sweet spot.  Wherever Eddie is most responsive he wants instantly to claim it for his own.  But the intrusion is less than welcome. 

"Hey..." Eddie's hand reaches up to take Venom's. He knows exactly what memory he is looking in. "What are you peeping around in there for?" His other hand grasps what he can of the symbiote’s head and brings it around to better look at him. "You want me? Fine. But I don't see what you'd need to bring her up for."

Venom instinctively flinches back, feeling the sharp sting his probing caused. Apparently, intimate thoughts of Anne are still a source of pain. He can understand that... Thinking about a snack you can't have only makes the hunger pangs worse. **_"Sorry."_** He means it. He pushes the memories roughly back away and tries instead to focus on Eddie and him.

Eddie believes him when he apologizes, so he accepts it and lets him go. He remains still as he seems to search for something on his body.

Venom hones in on the rush of blood just under Eddie's skin.  From there he selects out the carotid artery at the point in Eddie’s neck where the thrumming vein pulses closest to the surface.  The amalgamation sniffs closer to it and slips his tongue out to brush delicately against the sensitive trail, pinpointing where it is at its thickest before leaning closer to rest his lips --the thin veil of skin over his teeth--against the spot. Eddie can't help but tense up when those teeth get so close to his jugular. Venom can surely feel the way his pulse increases, Still, Eddie remains still, fully trusting him. He shivers a tiny bit when he licks the sensitive spot, and then...Did he just give him a kiss?  Eddie blushes yet again. "Oh...is that what you were looking for?"

 ** _"Yes."_**  He draws back slightly and then presses into the spot again. Meanwhile his claws knead into Eddie's belly some more, but one of them starts trailing back down between his legs.

His stomach lets out little grumbles as it's bothered. Eddie shudders when one of those hands start going south. Right. His pants. He starts to push them off, lifting his hips to do so, which makes him brush his groin against Venom's hand. Oh boy. Now his erection is throbbing.

Venom closes his eyes and makes a strange sound--somewhere between a purr and a series of clicks--of obvious pleasure. Even when he pushes outside of Eddie's body to hold him, he can feel every fiber of Eddie's own pleasure as his own. The hand reaches a little further down and cups them tenderly. The symbiote's own groin becomes obvious as it presses up against Eddie's ass, leaking through his briefs. ** _"Eddie, lets fuck."_** Venom's voice pleads.

Oh jeez. Getting right to the point, huh? And it sure doesn't feel like that tongue is the only thing he could get inside him. "A...Alright..." He still can't help but be a little nervous just from the fact that he is approaching very, very new territory.

 ** _“What are you so afraid of, Eddie?”_** Venom’s voice sounds teasing in his ear, but he really does want to know so that he can set his host at ease. The sooner Eddie learns to trust him the better.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, not wanting to make it look like he's doubting him. "This is just… all new to me. So uh. Just...you'll take it easy on me, right?"

 ** _“Pussy.”_** Venom chuckles without a clear answer. Suddenly his form falls away and his host flops back into the mattress, but before he can go anywhere the shadow springs back up above him, reforming so he can pin Brock to the sheets and watch him squirm underneath.

Eddie started to wonder if he said the wrong thing and made the symbiote change his mind.  He gasps when his partner reappears over top him. Then gulps. He can plainly see the size of Venom now. His tongue laps against Eddie’s neck and chin, wetting him down with slippery saliva before teasing between his lips.  Of course things are happening downstairs too. Eddie can’t miss the way the behemoth’s bulge twists and contorts out until it sprouts a thick, seeping vine.  And he can’t miss the way it twists and curls around his own hardening cock like a corkscrew. Eddie begins to relax when that warm, wet tongue laps over his skin. As...alien as it is to feel such a huge tongue licking him up, it's far from unpleasant. What might be unpleasant, though, is watching Venom grow his own cock. Yeesh. But he can't deny how amazing it feels when it wraps around his own.  
  
"Fuck.."  
  
**_”Yes,”_** Venom agrees, wishing fervently that his Eddie would press his hands into that tongue and nuzzle it against his cheek. He doesn’t shy away from letting that thought pass between them. The symbiote knows what he wants. And Eddie seems to as well. My... well he can accommodate that desire. Venom’s groin continues to transform into the warm and wet entrance that Eddie craves. Well... maybe not _quite_ the entrance he craves. It certainly looks a bit more ghoulish as teeth crown up around its borders and widen out over the head of Eddie’s cock but there’s nothing sharp on the inside as Venom sinks the new seeping entrance and inverts the vine from before, tugging Eddie in with it.

 _Oh_. Eddie didn't think that was an option. He covers his mouth as a groan slips out of him. After he has a moment to adjust, he can speak more clearly. "I thought for sure you wanted inside me." Since Venom has gone this far to accommodate him, he knows he ought to return the favor. He takes hold of that slippery tongue and leans his cheek against it just as Venom hoped.

Even though Eddie’s own girth isn’t that impressive when considering the size difference between them, Venom makes sure to be nice and tight for him. **_“We_** _are_ **_inside of you, Eddie~”_** the seductive purr resounds through their head. **_”Always. But yes... we would like to try_** _that_ **_too.”_**

"Oh. Course. How could I forget?" He blushes at that suggestion.    
  
Venom “aaahs” as his host meets his own desires.  The visceral pleasure reverberates across their link. For a few moments Eddie gets a stronger sense of how good his own soft skin feels against Venom’s—no— _their_ tongue. His faintly salty flavor and the melody of his own bodily rhythm against those sensitive taste buds is made even better by the added pressure. As Eddie processes the sensations that Venom shares, he can't help but think how odd it is for him to be able to feel and even taste himself like this. He isn't repulsed by it though, and Venom quickly makes him forget the oddity of it all and just enjoy it instead. He tries to give a buck up into his partner.

  **“Aaaah....”** Venom’s experience is the same. Eddie’s own pleasure is multiplied into his own. He can feel the exquisite tightness of his own newly-manifested walls and the throb of their cock. Experimentally he squeezes and drags his ringed entrance down the length and savors the gratifying explosion of sensation. He wills himself to be tighter and hotter as he goes back down, again and again, uttering a hiss as he rides their erection and milks it.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Eddie gasps again. It is almost too much. Even if he doesn't need to move, he can't really keep his hips still, and he ends up tightening his grip on Venom's tongue.

The symbiote chitters lovingly. **_”_** _FUCK_ **_Eddie,”_** he cries out in their mind. It’s so good that he can’t hold back. He smashes Eddie’s hips into the bed with his own and ‘rees’ from the delicious pressure against his own sense organ seeping between Eddie’s fingers. But mostly he feels as their cock swells and trembles until that pressure is just too much to bear. He got a sense from Eddie’s memories of what was to come but it’s nothing compared to experiencing firsthand.

As worried as he was about how thin the walls of his current place were, Eddie can't contain his own cry as he comes for the first time in _ages_. Venom gets quite the load shot into him as Eddie bucks up, squeezing his fingers around tongue and thighs alike.  
  
The symbiote actually wheezes above him once it’s over, coming down from the high slowly. He tastes at Eddie’s come experimentally through his new entrance before swallowing the splurge. Not bad. Once he does so, he dissolves and coalesces back at Eddie’s side, wrapping his thick black arms around their waist. The only thing that doesn’t move much is his tongue which he leaves cupped against Eddie’s cheeks between his fingers. **_”Exquisite.”_** Eddie pants softly as he comes down too, happy to lean into the body now at his side. ** _”We should do it again.”_** Venom rumbles in their ear.

"Hahh...now?" Eddie asks. It doesn't look like he has gone totally flaccid yet, so...he very well _could_...

 ** _”Your old limits no longer apply now that we are together,”_** the creature reminds him. **_”We could go on_** _indefinitely_ **_if we wanted to.”_**

"Indefinitely?" he repeats incredulously. "I can't say I wanna test if you can dry me out, but...Maybe I could go for a round two..."

Just like that Eddie’s hormones surge and his libido takes a sharp upward spike—along with his erection. **_”That’s the spirit~”_**

That sudden rush of arousal makes Eddie have to pant again to try and even out his rapid pulse. "W-Well..." he begins. "You warmed me up with something familiar. Maybe now I might be feeling brave enough to try something...new...?" He still can't quite meet Venom's blank white eyes as he speaks, but he does idly run a hand up their massive black thigh.

 ** _”_** _Now_ **_we’re_** _talking **.”**_ Venom’s own excitement surges forward. Holding form and making himself feel like an outside partner was nice, but he wants to continue to blur the line between them until it might as well not exist.

Along that strain of thought he pushes through back into Eddie’s body.  He rearranges and swirls inside of him, upsetting nerves with his “touch” everywhere he goes. Eddie’s arms and legs spread apart. It feels as if it is half of his own accord and half like his partner is doing the spreading. And indeed, black fingers sprout from his palm and entwine with his own. The inky goop seeps through his toes as well and tangles in-between to spread them apart. Eddie is stretched so far that his thighs tremble and ache with the strain. Something rolls under the individual segments of his spine, massaging and coaxing them to relax and ease farther apart. Pretty soon he is feeling like a spring stretched to its limits—hanging precariously on the edge between pain and relaxation.

**_“That’s it... unwind.... no need to struggle. We know our limits.”_ **

Oh _jeez_. Eddie started getting worried the moment Venom disappeared again. He tried to stay calm and let himself be manipulated as he wanted, but going to this extreme has him a little concerned. "Any-Any reason ya gotta stretch me out like this?" he asks. "I told ya to take it easy on me..."

 ** _”Shhh... no harm will come to you.”_** Venom promises again, reaching an arm through Eddie’s skin to caress his cheek. Tension and its release is another kind of pleasure. Their recent romp has shown Venom that. Now he wants to experiment with other ways of having it.... that include having Eddie inside of him. The goo inbetween his toes starts to wriggle again, enveloping his skin and flowing up from the base toward the heels until they are enveloped in a skin-tight stocking of his mass. His fluid form continues to bubble out from there and work its way up higher until it reaches Eddie’s calves.   And it shows no signs of stopping from there. As the ooze creeps higher up, the crowns of teeth start to emerge until it looks rightly like he is being consumed by an oblong lamprey.

Once it makes it past Eddie’s knees, that slinking tongue emerges with it, pressing between his legs and then cheeks until can snake along his perineum.

Eddie can't help but grimace, but he remains calm. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "Did you wanna try...masturbating with me wrapped up in you?" Not what he had in mind, but alright. When that tongue comes slithering between his legs though, he gasps and yelps, squirming to bring his pelvis up in the air. _Jeez_ that's sensitive.

 ** _”My what a tender thing you are...”_** Venom marvels at the effect he achieved. **_“Give it a chance before you knock it.”_** He is sure that Eddie will appreciate it when he can feel it like he does... flesh against flesh, every inch of them pressed together tight until they are one constricted, wriggling mass.

"I'm not knocking it!" he argues, forcing himself to ease back down onto the bed. "I just didn't expect what a strong feeling it'd be."

Another phantom kiss presses against his neck while the ooze continues to work its way higher. As it does, that tongue grows in both length and thickness, squirming under the black surface until it is large enough to coil around Eddie's balls and back around his member--nice and warm and so very _wet_. He plays with Eddie's slit with the tip of his tongue, pumping him all the while. And never letting their hands go from above Eddie’s head. The only moving his host can do is to squirm from his midriff down.

Eddie lets out a long sigh. Okay. Now that's a more familiar and _very_ good sensation. It helps ease him for when Venom starts to mess with his back door. That makes him _really_ blush though, and he can't help but squirm as best he can. "T-Tease..." he mutters.

 ** _"Pansy~"_** Pretty soon, his cock is enveloped by the progressing maw. At this point it is up to his thighs, and those teeth have grown larger. They tickle and prick Brock's flesh in undulating waves, aiding the movement as he is swallowed by the skin suit. Inside Eddie regains the ability to move and squirm his feet and legs. It is hot, but very slippery and wet. And though it is tight, the flesh that envelops him is also impossibly soft.

Eddie is quickly figuring out that Venom is not just forming around him as he normally does. As he does start to move his legs again, he speaks up. "What are you doing here exactly...?"

The tongue doesn't let up as it moves over him. It is hard to tell if it is the same one or multiple, but it keeps wrapped around and pumping his cock. At the same time it is inching out ahead of the maw and scrubbing saliva all over his luscious, full belly. It must be as long as an actual snake, and snake it does.  A visible lump writhes inside of the shiny black suit. **_"Tasting~"_** Soon thereafter Eddie is treated to a taste of how his body feels sliding down into Venom's.  It’s ah... a very throaty sensation. Very much like he is being swallowed. Venom moans in delight as Eddie’s squirming intensifies. **_"Yes... do that more."_**

Eddie reflexively tenses up his abdomen, pulling it back into himself. The alien sensation Venom shares next makes him shudder. So that's what it is, huh? "You know, I didn't think this is what you meant when you told me 'both'."

**_"You still lack imagination, Eddie~"_ **

He huffs. "Pardon me for being stuck in the realm of possibility for a human."

 ** _"We forgive you."_** Venom takes the apology very seriously. That tongue slides up even higher over his pectorals to brush around his neck where it tries to massage the tension away. **_"Relax. We aren't really eating you. Just enjoy how it feels."_**

"I know..." Eddie never once thought he was in any sort of danger. He does try and relax as asked. It does feel rather good.While his dick is being serviced, that tongue is curled thick around one leg and up his abdomen.  It is like he is being dragged into a warm, slippery bondage suit. The heat and wetness do wonders to relax his muscles once he lets them.

As Venom slinks his way up Eddie and envelops his belly button, he keeps focusing on finding just the right balance of pressure. The perfect place between a painful squeeze and a tight hug. That thick tongue shoots up higher around Eddie’s face and wraps around the human’s head once before twining up his still-stretched arms. Venom can feel their breathing getting quicker as his teeth inch high enough to tease their nipples. Meanwhile, another thick tendril inside presses against Brock's back door. It never enters, but the stiff body remains as a constant reminder and vibrates when Venom chuckles. Most importantly, he never forgets to pay attention to their cock, but when Eddie feels like he is getting dangerously close, the alien backs off just a little to hold him out until the end.

Now this is getting to be a lot. Eddie at first tries to please his partner by nuzzling his tongue like before, but the teeth at his sensitive nipples make him shiver as they grow hard. He is unsure if Venom plans on putting that dick inside him, but it certainly wouldn't be necessary.  The first time he is denied orgasm, it becomes plainly clear what his head-mate is up to.  "Oh, you tease..." he huffs again.

 ** _"If we let it happen now, we won't want to finish,"_** he entreats. Those teeth are getting awfully close to Eddie's head now. By this time he is up to his armpits in symbiote belly.

"Finish what...swallowing me?" he gulps.

The fleshy walls pulse powerfully around him as Venom hums the affirmative.

The higher he goes, the hotter the alien insides become. And still so tight that it is getting hard to breathe now that he is so high up. But at this point Eddie is barely restrained. That coiling tongue finishes curling around his arms and tangles at last around the tip of his right pinky, then goes no higher and simply works to pull him down deeper into the maw. When it gets to his neck the sticky black flesh congeals around it. Those teeth lightly scrape his jugular as they make their way up to his chin. Oh yeah. He is going _all_ the way in. Venom's arousal floods Eddie's mind. **_"Such a tasty nibble~"_**

Eddie can't help but flinch at this point, and he closes his eyes, not exactly wanting to watch the moment his head is swallowed. "Ugh...You are so weird." But he sure doesn’t seem interested in offering a fight.

 ** _"We love you, Eddie~"_** rumbles around him, and then the flesh creeps up around his chin. In another few undulating gulps Brock’s head disappears inside and only his arms remain beyond the mass of wriggling, gulping flesh. Pressed into the walls of their massive pseudo-throat he can hear their matching pulse noisily thrumming all around him, impossibly loud in his ears. The rhythm of it seeps into their bones. Wetness and the now familiar-stench of his guest's saliva seeps into Eddie’s skin.  But most bizarrely, since they are mentally linked, Eddie is treated to the sensation of pressing and sliding down his own throat while Venom is likewise treated to the rhythmic massage of his own powerful muscles dragging them down deeper into their depths.

Oh, it feels is so, so weird, and Eddie has to take a moment to hold his breath and get acclimated to all of it. He is still not brave enough to open his eyes, but he does allow himself to breathe from his air pocket and relax his body once again. He didn't even think this was possible. "I didn't think you had any form of your own."

 ** _"We are still you, Eddie,"_** Venom rumbles as something like cilia tickle against his cheeks. The last of his arms disappear down their throat, though it soon closes up so tight he can barely use them. They slide back down to his sides when a powerful wave passes through the flesh surrounding him, undulating tighter, with Eddie's dick seemingly at the epicenter. It milks him out with impossible power. **_"Just check and see."_** The sudden gastric rumble that shudders around his body mirrors the one he feels from his own gut now trapped inside Venom's. He can feel the symbiote urging him to press his palm against it.

Eddie gasps as the wave first hits him, and he needs a moment to recover after being brought back to the brink of coming once again. However, Venom's words reach him clearly, and he feels a bit of alarm as he begins to suspect something. "Wait..." He puts his hand over his stomach just as he's told to confirm if his suspicion is true. As he presses, he can suddenly feel the walls at his side move in the magnified shape of his own palm and press against him.

He is rumbled again as another of his guest’s chuckles passes between and now all around them.

 ** _"Go on~"_** Venom urges. **_"Finish us off~"_**

"Ugh!" Eddie quickly moves his hand back, closing his eyes to trying to shake himself out of the sensory link Venom has trapped him in. "That's not fair! You tricked me!"

Oh now that _really_ gets a laugh. The whole gut he is in is shaken up by Venom's outpour of mirth and it echoes through the shaking his own poor, tiny stomach goes through.

**_"We love it, Eddie~ Just admit it and enjoy."_ **

"Maybe _you_ love it," he corrects. Feeling the symbiote shaking inside and around him at once is very, _very_ weird to him.

Sensing that the teasing isn't helping at the moment, Venom places another invisible hands on the outside of their belly and gives it a very gentle massage. The sensation rolls along the outside of Eddie’s current prison and digs gently between his shoulders, but the measured touches do seem to calm him down a little.

 ** _"We want you to finish us,"_**  he murmurs, a quiet purr again in his partner's ear. **_"Please, Eddie?"_**

Eddie starts to finally melt back into the bed or...his stomach or...whatever as his own belly and shoulders receive Venom's soothing massage. He sighs and finally chokes down the last of his revulsion. "Alright..." He thinks he knows just how to do it. He puts his own hands to his squirming midriff as well and gives an experimental press into it. He feels the walls around him push back a little from above where he does. A little high, near his chest. With the touches so magnified he won’t have to move his hand much to drag it to the right spot, though. Their stomach gives a few more little whining churns around him as he scoots his digits around.  Eddie moves them just a bit lower to hit the right spot—the line of hair just below his navel. It is still a lot to hear his own stomach echoing around him, and he flinches.

Some more ghostly kisses dance around his jawline as he does. **_"That's it."_**

Soon the indention of the outer walls of flesh lines up over his crotch still entangled by an invisible tendril.

 ** _"Gentle"_** Venom warns. **_"Wouldn't want to squash us~"_** Though frankly he wouldn't mind a little squishing.  He is having honestly as much fun being wrapped up as Eddie as he is being the one doing the wrapping.

"Right..." the human replies before he tries his best to cup around the spot corresponding to his groin.  Though, of course, his actual groin is right there...he could always just touch it normally, but...he wants to see if he can get this to work.

 ** _"Yes. No cheating,"_** Venom insists.

It takes a little lining up but soon he manages to get the wedge just right so that when he runs his thumb and forefinger up his belly it finds its way pushing over him and tugging out the length of their entwined erections. Eddie takes a deep breath as he feels it. Now that he has found the sweet spot, he tests a little further, pressing a tad deeper so he can stroke over his perineum as well. It still makes him shiver. The tremor that passes around him is a little more than his own. Eddie can feel his guest's blissful sigh as he finds just the right spot.

So he likes that too, huh? Eddie tries to continue hitting it for them while he uses his other hand to stimulate more of his guest, pressing it gently into the side of his belly and rubbing over more of the surface of it.

The enormous tongue still snaked around parts of him squeezes Eddie's torso possessively while its owner hisses a long **_"Yessss~"_**

Oh, he _really_ enjoyed that, huh? And Eddie sure doesn't dislike that tongue around him. He tries using his other hand to stroke over it since Venom likes him touching it so much. That nets Eddie another affectionate chitter. Venom laps and swirls against the side of his face while their fleshy prison tightens in another wave leading up to the base of Eddie's cock and tugging it out once more.

Eddie’s moan is somewhat muffled against the gastric walls.  It encourages him to continue stroking over his cock secondhand. He knows this must look _odd_ from an outside perspective, but he is quickly ceasing to care, more concerned with whatever feels good.

Venom purrs in approval. **_"_** _Now **you're getting it."**_

The fleshy walls throb harder around him, their pressure growing increasingly intense until it is hard for the human host to think straight. "Nngh..." Eddie whines softly as they close tighter. God, that's intense. He can't help but worry about when he finally gets the both of them to come. Is Venom going to squeeze him tight enough to nearly suffocate him? Even as he ponders this, he sure doesn't slow down.

Venom is so proud of the show of nerve. The outline of his head nuzzles the human affectionately through the wall of flesh Eddie’s cheek is squished against.  The heat of their inner walls is so wonderfully unbearable.  Those undulations continue like shockwaves up from the base of Eddie's cock while his own phantom fingers press it down into his belly from above.

The entirety of them--every surface--every merge of flesh on flesh trembles as the intensity climbs.

 ** _"Eddie!!"_** Venom's unearthly voice wails rapturously through his mind.

Eddie is panting hard now, desperately trying to dispel the heat building around him. He rubs his fingers over the spot quicker, in a hurry to chase their joint climax before the temperature completely overwhelms him. He gasps at the way his own name reverberates in his mind, and he answers it back.

"V- _Venom!"_

For a glorious moment they are a new whole. Any boundary between their minds gives way to bliss.

The next moment later, Eddie comes gasping through the melting wall of goop that had him ensnared, freed to the fresh air once more. Venom’s mass curls back around underneath him and eases them back gently into the covers, tucking a pillow beneath Eddie's head before slinking back inside him.

Eddie takes a deep gulp of the clean, cool air once he is finally freed. After his breathing evens out and he takes in what has just happened, he grows confused all over again. "Wait..." He tugs his blanket down a bit, reaching his hands back over his stomach to feel any sign that the symbiote might still be there.

 ** _"We're right here,"_** the voice booms beside his ear. His little shoulder demon is back.

Eddie quickly turns his head to face him. "Wait...I thought you made me swallow you."

The symbiote looks oh so amused by his assertion. **_"No._** _We **swallowed**_ _ourself **~"**_

The only thing that is clear is that he has no intention to make things any plainer than that.

Well...no matter what happened there, it doesn't seem like there is anything inside Eddie’s stomach other than all that seafood. Now that he has had his second climax, he can more plainly feel how full he is once again.  He rubs over his belly as it gurgles beneath his palm.

Venom's head keeps nuzzled against his cheek, squirming tongue finding its way under his stubbly chin again.  ** _"Round three?"_** he asks teasingly.

Despite all they've done already....Eddie is intrigued. "M-...Maybe if I don't get trapped somewhere so hot again...."

**_"Cold could be good.... lobster tank?"_ **

"What?! No! We're staying strictly in the bedroom, thanks." He pauses. "Or at least...in the apartment."

 ** _"Hee hee hee..."_** The symbiote swoops around for a kiss on his new lover's lips. " ** _No worries. We have plenty of time to experiment."_** A few tendrils coil through Eddie's skin to lovingly wrap their belly up while they digest.

Eddie accepts the kiss. He still can't help but be curious about a more conventional method of lovemaking they could engage in after Venom made him envision it earlier. He is too embarrassed to say it aloud, however, so he simply repeats the vision of that tongue going certain places.  Eddie has been inside of Venom twice-ish now, and it has just made him more intrigued by the notion Venom going inside of _him_.

At the mention, that tongue wraps possessively around Eddie's neck like a warm, sopping scarf. But he answers the idea of his tongue plunging into Eddie's ass with another idea of it pulsing down inside the other end of him. The limits Anne staked out when they last kissed were a little chaste for his tastes. He bets he could stretch _all_ the way down...

"Whoah whoah whoah..." Eddie starts, tensing again. "That's a little far. Pretty sure I'm not supposed to have something go that far down my throat if it's not food."

Rather than rightly calling him a wimp, Venom fills their mind with an entirely different vision in _vivid_ detail. Eddie’s ass splayed high in the air. His lovely little morsel crouched down, digging his fingers into the sheets.  His tongue lolls out and drool trickles from the corner of imaginary Eddie’s lips all while their big, sharp claws rake across the human’s cheeks. The full length of Venom’s tongue plunges in from the other direction, coiling through his colon and _thrusting_ forcefully to tear another one of those precious shrieks from his lover’s throat. **_”That far in the other way is fine~?”_**

Eddie _shudders_ , but probably not in the way Venom was hoping. " _No way_. I _really_ don't think a colonoscopy via tongue would be very erotic at all."

He always has a way of making the symbiote laugh. **_“We’re different now, Eddie. We can split you open and put you back together in all_** _kinds **of ways.”**_

"That's fine, really. I'd rather not be split apart in any kind of way." Venom might want to be careful. Surely he can notice the way Eddie's boner is shrinking.

The symbiote does tone it back a little after that. Eddie will learn to love what they can do in time...  Until then, he decides to indulge in some hard won rest curled under their sheets. Now that his arousal has cooled down, Eddie’s exhaustion is beginning to catch up with him.  He lets himself fully sink into the bed and his eyes fall closed. Something tells him, however, that this won't be the most restful sleep if _someone_ has anything to say about the kind of dreams he'll have.

 ** _”You_** _wound_ **_us, Eddie. What kind of dreams would you like?”_**

Now he feels a little guilty for assuming the worst. "Um, I don't know..." He has never exactly been given the choice. "I'll take whatever comes up naturally...Uh, just as long as it's not a nightmare, I guess."

 **“Hm...”** Venom pours through what Eddie normally dreams about. When he gets to the ones of Anne, though, he swiftly tucks them back away. Nope. Wrong direction. **_“A dreamless sleep then,”_** he grumbles, annoyed. Anne, Anne, Anne.  Venom likes her, but she keeps getting in his way.

"That works..." Eddie replies with a yawn. Those can be the most peaceful sleeps of all.

Venom doesn’t respond. He just keeps is trailing coils wrapped around Eddie’s relaxing form and closes his long white eyes. He will rest but remain alert while Eddie sleeps for them. The symbiote is learning to be careful just in case someone comes for them in the night.    


After all, now they have something too precious to let anyone take away.

* * *

 

##  **End**


End file.
